


Tabú

by snryw



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking, dildo, female dom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Relationships: Germany/Female Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Tabú

对路德维希来说，亲姐姐由来已久过于男性化的行为表现，总让自己建设良好的道德观念岌岌可危。不幸的是，炎炎夏日暑气蒸腾之间，尤利娅的大腿根部又一次暴露在众人的目光中。她就不能把腿并拢再坐下吗？！

她不但不能，还要变本加厉。日光正盛，尤利娅拉起上衣下摆扇风散热，小腹平滑的皮肤在影隙间若隐若现。她还想再动作，却被路德维希冰冷的眼神威逼着放下了双手。至于短裤边界勒出的浅色皮肤，她从来没那余心去在乎。

从头到尾为那些淫猥视线担忧的仅有一人，她正直庄重的情人，亲手喂大的弟弟。

“west，说说看，今天抓到了几个好色之徒？”  
尤利娅端起手，在床边恰有其事的游荡。路德维希跪伏在被榻中央，双手被固定在床柱上，一副受难圣人的模样。

“7个。”男人反射性地抽动了两下大腿肌肉，但这次报数得到的不是“惩罚”，而是姐姐光滑的细指包裹住阴茎前端的奖赏。

“我觉得你少算了一个人。”尤利娅在路德维希耳边轻轻笑起来。弟弟作为守护者总是时刻提防他人进犯，却从来都隐瞒自己逾距的想法。这由衷体现在他们不平等的床第关系中，比起像个普通男人一样贯彻繁衍本能，金发男人更偏好让体力弱势的女人穿上假阴茎来操干他。

路德维希甚至无比享受准备自己的过程，灌洗肠道也被意淫作姐姐意志的侵略。尤利娅乖张狂放的个性让他从小就心生渴望，他无比期翼这位将军能够主宰自己。

如他所愿，长发女人从躬下背吻他侧脸开始，便侵城掠地般地进攻他的每一寸肉体。  
往昔青涩纤细的少年如今开花结果，像匹健硕的骏马臣服在她身下。尤利娅不由得轻叹，将唇印盖在弟弟的脊柱上。

“你想要什么？west，告诉我。”尤利娅命令道。她拎起润滑剂的尾端，高高在上地把流体淋上塑胶阴茎的顶部，任由它顺着路德维希的股缝滑进去。  
“我想要您……填满我。”男人是向来不会讲什么淫词浪语的，吐出这个命令式已经撬动了他羞耻心的基底。尤利娅爱怜地轻抚他后脑柔顺的金发，旋即又抓住它，她知晓弟弟为痛楚着迷，紧跟着玩具的皮质底边一瞬便触及到他的臀尖。

尤利娅前后动作起来，假阴茎的底部并没有另一半塑胶埋入她的甬道，这场性爱于她而言不能带来多少生理性快感，乳房还被迫随着节奏上下摇晃。可又有什么能比征服一个国家更让人兴奋的呢。

“姐姐……求您——”路德维希压低腰胯，像头求爱的雌兽央求他的主人饶恕他。他快坚持不住了，尤利娅轻车熟路地找到腺体的位置，画着圈碾磨它。女人的指尖握在他结实的臀肉上，时不时赏赐他几下滚烫的烙印。这太超过了，只要姐姐再打他五下，他就能颤抖着濡湿床单。

尤利娅倾身覆上弟弟宽阔的肩背，她明显感到手中的性器跳动着射出一股前液。路德维希的前列腺被假体擦到爽麻，唾液和眼泪不受控制地沾湿了枕被。他已经不知道自己念过多少次bitte，姐姐的胸乳还在身后不住摩擦。他就要被一个女人操射了，这个现实被尤利娅的唇舌塞进他的耳道，让他在边际点收到最后一道命令。

“数8个数字。”

他要作为窥淫的惯犯被抽打，作为渴求主人操控的服从者被奖赏，作为不能被饶恕的违背伦理之徒被宣判。

最后一下掌掴击打在皮肉上，路德维希哭泣着解放在支配者的掌心。

他欲罢不能。


End file.
